Sansa's Choice: A matter of life and death
by MissSophie101
Summary: Joffrey wants to take back what is his. He plots to murder his uncle and bed Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love

The cool night's air drifted through the empty corridors of King's Landing. There was a feast in the great hall, celebrating the return of King Joffrey after he left for a 'hunting trip'. At least that's what everybody tells themselves, we all knew the truth. Joffrey likes to play this disgusting game of hiding and seek, were he rounds up 9 or 10 peasants and releases them into a small woods 50 miles north of here. They are given 24 hours to hide and if they manage to stay hidden for that time they are rewarded with a fresh hog. But sadly most of the time they are killed by Joffrey and his pack of hounds within the first 12 hours.

Wine were poured and mutton was served, Sansa sighed as her husband; Tyrion Lannister had once again been drinking wine as if it were water. Sansa felt light headed and a painful throb began pounding in her head. "Tyrion?" Sansa said, gently nudging him. "Yes my lady," he replied his eyes were glazed over and distant and he was swaying in his chair. "I've fallen ill, I'm going back to my chambers for the night," Sansa replied.

"Alright my love, I will follow after shortly," he replied and squeezed her hand in a loving gesture. Sansa smiled and stood up. She glanced over at the King who was staring right at her with his bring green eyes, Sansa always thought they were the colour of toads, which was exactly what Joffrey was, a nasty, evil little toad,

Sansa felt his stare burn into her as she crossed the great hall and out into the hallway. The breeze was as cold as a northern breeze tonight, Sansa didn't think of Winterfell or the north too often, too much pain and bad memories.

As she headed up the stairs towards her chambers she heard footsteps behind her. Sansa's heart began to pound and her hands went clammy.

Just keep walking, she thought to herself. She took a left down the corridor and pressed her back against a door obscured by a pillar. The footsteps grew louder as the person grew nearer. Then the footsteps stopped, Sansa felt her breaths quicken as she waited for what was about to happen next. She waited for ten minutes or so before deciding it was safe to go to her chamber.

As she walked up a flight of old marble steps, she saw the familiar wooden door of her chambers at the end of the corridor. She picked up speed and briskly walked towards the door, she was a few feet away when a sweaty palm was clamped over her mouth.

Sansa panicked, her heart was thudding, her mouth was dry as a desert as she screamed but her muffled screams could not be heard as she was dragged into the room two doors from her own. She was thrown onto the hard ground, grazing her knees as she fell. She heard the door lock behind her and the steady breath of her kidnapper standing behind her.

She slowly turned her head, dreading what she would see next.

"Get on the bed," snapped an all too familiar voice. Sansa's head snapped around and she saw Joffrey stood there, a sharp knife in his hand and a cruel grin on his face. Sansa slowly stood up, her legs were shaking as she sat in the edge of the large four poster bed.

"What do you want Joffrey?" Sansa demanded, her voice shaking.

"You," Joffrey replied and stood in front of her, the blade against Sansa's neck.

"I'm married to Tyrion, I love Tyrion!" Sansa cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Who am I?" Joffrey demanded, pressing the cool blade against her neck.

"Joffrey of house Baratheon, King of the Andals and the first men, protector of- "

"Yes," Joffrey grinned. "King Joffrey, king of the seven kingdoms, the same king that is stood here before you."

Tears spilled down Sansa's cheeks. "Let me go!" she cried.

"I will once I'm done with you," Joffrey smirked and pressed the blade harder against her neck, a warm trickle of blood ran down her neck. Sansa gasped and whimpered as Joffrey grabbed her breast with his free hand. He squeezed it hard and shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

Sansa pulled away crying. "Shut up!" Joffrey snapped and ripped the top her dress. The fabric fell apart from the seams on her shoulders. The arms of the dress remained but the bodice had been torn. She tried to hide her exposed breasts but Joffrey roughly pulled her hands away. The blade was burning her neck as the cut began sting.

"Not bad," Joffrey said. "Now that my eyes can see what you have to offer, my manhood wants more."

Sansa whimpered and more tears spilt down her cheeks. "I'm married," she pleaded. Joffrey licked his lips and his eyes moved from her breasts to her eyes. "You are mine now Sansa," Joffrey said. "You will stay wed to Tyrion but you must come to me whenever I ask, do whatever I ask and keep silent over what is happening."

"And what if I refuse?" Sansa asked her voice shaking. Joffrey grinned a wicked grin. "Not only will I kill Tyrion, kill your sister and your friends. I will keep you as prisoner, you will not be allowed outside of my chambers until I am bored of you and when I'm bored of you, I will kill you."

Sansa gulped and she wept helplessly. Joffrey lifted the blade from her neck and left the room without a word. Sansa stood up from the bed and pressed the torn bodice of the dress against her breasts. She left the room and headed for own chambers. She wiped the tears from her face and stripped out of her clothes. She pressed a cloth to her neck until the bleeding had stopped, it wasn't a deep cut but It still hurt like hell.

Sansa was nude when she heard the door handle rattle. She climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Her husband, Tyrion, stumbled in, locking the door behind him. He glanced over at Sansa, who he assumed to be sleeping and began to undress. He climbed into bed beside his wife and was surprised to find her naked as her name day. He pulled back the covers.

"My lady," Tyrion said, his eyes fixated on her body.

"Yes my lord," Sansa said turning over to look at him.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" he said, his lips brushing against hers.

"Many times my lord," Sansa replied blushing.

Tyrion pulled back the blanket and began passionately kissing his wife. His lips kissed every inch of her as they made love. They both finished and lay there panting for a few minutes after. Sansa didn't use to like Tyrion sleeping in the bed with her, but now she couldn't not have him lay beside her. She loved his warm breath against her skin and his arm across her body, holding her close.

Sansa felt guilty tonight, another man had touched her. She has betrayed her husband. "Sleep now, my sweet lady," Tyrion said and kissed her forehead. Sansa shut her eyes, but struggled to fall asleep that night. She didn't want to leave the safety of her husband's side. Even though Tyrion was an imp, she thought he was more of man than any Lannister or Baratheon she knew.

Tears spilt from her eyes as she thought of what Joffrey had said and what she would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sansa was awoken by a familiar hand running up and down her body. "My lady?" Tyrion whispered, placing a trail of wet kisses along her neck. "Mmh?" Sansa responded, turning over to face him. Tyrion pressed his lips against hers. They explored each other's mouths, Sansa could taste Tyrion's familiar sweet tang of wine on his lips. Sansa felt something hard press against her back, she reached down to remove it when she realised it was her husband's large swollen cock.

She gripped it hard and began moving her hand up and down his shaft. The action received loud moans from Tyrion. "Yes my lady, like that," he cried. Sansa rolled over and positioned herself in between her husband's legs. She placed the tip of his cock inside her mouth and slowly let it slide in until it hit the back of her throat. His cock tasted clean and his genital hair was trimmed. Sansa remembered when Margaery had once told her about the foul taste of cheese that she had experienced with men, and that some had more genital hair than hair on their heads. Sansa was thankful that Tyrion had neither of those things.

She bobbed her head up and down, being careful not to graze his member with her teeth. Sansa felt her husband's legs tense and he began crying out in ecstasy. The warm creamy salty fluid that came from her husband's cock shot into her mouth. She swallowed it, though some had slipped out and began running down her face.

Tyrion chuckled in between pants. He grabbed the end of the sheet and wiped Sansa's mouth. She giggled and scrambled to lay beside her husband. Tyrion wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head against his chest. "I suppose you'd like something in return," Tyrion grinned as he played with his wife's breast. "That would be nice my lord," Sansa purred.

Tyrion grinned and grabbed his wife's legs and pulled her towards him. He rubbed her mound as his tongue moved expertly around her woman parts. Sansa loudly moaned and ran her hands through Tyrion's hair. His tongue felt like heaven, his warm breath against her, the wetness of his tongue pleasuring her. Tyrion grinned at the sound of his wife's squeals and moans.

"I think that's wet enough," Tyrion grinned and climbed on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid his cock into her slick hole. Sansa's gasp turned into a moan, Tyrion moved in and out of her, each thrust gaining more momentum, more pleasure, bringing them both closer to the edge. Tyrion grunted as his thrusts became more desperate, deeper and stronger. "Harder!" Sansa cried, her hands gripping onto the sheets. She could feel her woman parts clenching as she was just about to tumble over the edge, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Tyrion groaned, his teeth gritted. "What?!" he growled.

"The king requests both your presence at breakfast," Lord Baelish replied. "I advise you stop fucking and get there quickly."

Tyrion sighed and slid out of his wife. "We shall continue this tonight," Tyrion said and placed a kiss on Sansa's forehead. She blushed and pulled the sheets over her naked body. She stood up and slid into her petticoat. Tyrion slipped on his trousers followed by his Lannister red jacket. Sansa wore a rather dull reddish brown dress, a similar style to the one Joffrey had destroyed yesterday.

They both left the room and briskly walked to the private dining hall. The room was full; Cersei, Jaime, Tywin and Joffrey were sat together on a table filled with bread, fruits and meats. Lord baelish, Varys and the Tyrells on another table filled with bread, fish and fruits. There was two spaces beside Joffrey, one of which had a pitcher of wine in front of it, the other had a package draped over the back.

As Sansa and Tyrion made their way towards the two spaces. Joffrey stood up and pulled out the chair with the package and smiled at Sansa. "Sansa," he smiled and gestured for her to sit down. The entire room exchanged puzzled looks in response to Joffrey's out of character niceness.

"Here Uncle," Joffrey said and handed Tyrion a goblet of wine. Tyrion took it, sniffed it and took a cautious sip. "Ha, it's not poisoned uncle dear," Joffrey laughed and took a drink from Tyrion's goblet

"Apologises your grace, you're out of character kindness is suspicious to say the least," Tyrion said.  
Joffrey chuckled and placed his hand on Sansa's shoulder. "Let's just say I woke up in a good mood this morning," he chuckled. They all feasted on food before them. An hour or so into breakfast, Tyrion leaned over to his wife. "What the hell was that about?" he whispered. "I have no idea my lord," Sansa replied, she spied Joffrey looking at her. He pursed his lips at her and blew a kiss. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up. "I must go now my lord, i feel unwell," Sansa whispered.

"Shall we take a stroll in the gardens?" Tyrion suggested.  
That would be lovely," Sansa replied. They both stood up and headed for the door.  
"Don't forget your gift," Joffrey called. The room went silent and nine pairs of eyes stared at them.  
"Can you have a servers bring it to our chamber," Tyrion said.  
"I shall give it to Lady Sansa myself later today," Joffrey said.  
"Sansa felt her her stomach knot. "Very well, come Sansa," Tyrion said and led his wife by the hand out of the dining hall. Sansa felt tears sting her eyes. Why me? she internally cried. A tear spilt down her cheek.


End file.
